Close My Eyes Forever
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: A paraplegic roadie and a terminally ill violinist meet in the hospital.


Being bound to the bed sucked.

Being bound to the bed before you saved someone, and didn't even receive a visit in the hospital from that someone was something else entirely. Then again, after the entire sordid affair that was roadying for the Kabbage Boy, perhaps he should have seen this coming. The doctors, once he finally explained to them that he could speak Japanese just fine, were frank: it would be a miracle if he actually stood up on his own two feet again.

Thus, Eddie Riggs's tenure as "the greatest roadie to have ever lived" came to a disappointing close.

How was he to take it if not with utter dismay? Not only was he left in an unfamiliar land, he was left with both of his legs completely thrashed. It was a miracle that he was still there to grouse about their loss; they just barely saved him. Such was the thanks he got for saving the guitarist.

Fantastic.

The rehabilitation was going to take some time. It was hard to tell how long. Eddie was a tough sort and had survived close calls before, but the damage was extensive and the foreigner bias was ever so slightly against him. There were more urgent, more important things to worry about first – and he was low on the priority list.

The only thing he could do was to heal up on his own out of spite.

* * *

It wasn't all that bad in the end.

The rehabilitation was going slowly, of course, but over the next few days that came after his last-second admission to the hospital, Eddie began seeing things in a slightly better light. Whether it was just the meds or his own mood improving, it was hard to tell. His legs were still shot to hell, obviously – but maybe there was some chance out there that he would stand again.

Once the cautious optimism set in however, it was replaced by the creeping boredom. Chatting up fellow patients tended to yield little result – most of them were giving him a wide berth. Whether it was because of his decidedly Caucasian features or the fact that even on the wheelchair he was more than enough sizable, he didn't really feel like knowing. Playing guitar was a no-go for the time being. At least Clementine was safe and sound along his other belongings – or what little he had of them.

That was one when one of the doctors – Tatsukawa or something like that – asked if he wouldn't like a ukulele that proved to be a hit and a miss with his nephew. Given his current condition… yeah, sure, why not go with that? One learned something new every day, and although the given instrument proved a little troublesome to handle – his fingers were just too big for the damn thing – Eddie managed to find some kind of skill with it. Instantly the world became a brighter place, now enhanced with the silly plinking of the little strings.

...while it felt a little blasphemous to play _Rainbow in the Dark_ on a ukulele of all things, hey, he had to make do somehow, even without the impromptu leg drums. It helped in socializing too – a few people offered shy compliments for his craft. Nothing like buttering up the soul and the ego.

That was also how he met a fellow enthusiast of music. "Spicy! What song is this?" An energetic, peppy voice approached, belonging to a young blonde girl in PJ's, most likely a fellow patient. Couldn't be older than fifteen, Eddie estimated, taking note of the little melodica she carried, the slight jitter of her fingers…

The thick bandage wrapped around her head. "Oh, it's Dio. _Rainbow in the Dark_."

"Never heard of it."

"Can't blame ya. It's a bit of a vintage one."

"Well, I'm happy to know it exists." Despite her unknown predicament, she seemed quite comfortable with her condition – or talking to him, for that matter. "I'm Kaori. Nice to meet you, Mister."

"Eddie. Same here."

* * *

As it turned out, Kaori was a violinist by trade.

The melodica was a nice little diversion she was allowed to have in the hospital, just like his ukulele, but it was the daintiest of string instruments that was her muse. She even used to play piano when she was younger. If there was something that unnerved Eddie, it definitely was the sheer scope of talents Japanese kids had at such a tender age. Of course, that often came with side effects, like stunted personality, no social life, deep-seated depression or, if he were to guess, even physical injuries.

As if sensing his train of thought, Kaori offered him a canelé – apparently these were her favorite – as a distraction. "What's up, Mister?"

"Just thinking about that bandage on your head." Eddie looked down at the pastry, so small in his hand. The blonde giggled.

"This? I tripped and bonked my head on the railing."

"...ouch."

"And you? Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"Oh, uh… I had a piece of the scene drop on me." Kaori blinked. "I was trying to get a guy off it before he bonked _his_ head from a second story worth of height."

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, but a steel girder dropped on me. The doctors said it's a miracle I survived at all." Eddie chuckled. "Hey, at least I still have my hands." Something about the blonde's face shifted for an imperceptible second before she was back to a sunny smile again. "I can't be a roadie anymore, but I can at least play the guitar."

"I bet you have a full-on electric?"

"Uh-huh. Her name's Clementine."

"Aww. That's the cutest." Most people in this day and age didn't really call their instruments. They were just things for them, disposable and numerous. Kaori's reaction, so pure and earnest, honestly took him off guard. Maybe violinists were just better behaved than the metalheads of today (and it was still a generous name for them). "You look like you a fish got stuck in your throat."

"...ah, well… most musicians I know aren't that positive about it."

"Sounds like they're dumb." Yes. He could most certainly agree the Kabbage Boy were dumb. Except for the bassist. This guy at least tried to be civil. "...so what's a roadie?"

"Basically, it's a job where you make the other guy look good. The rockers rock, but the roadies roll, goes the saying." Seeing from her puzzled expression that Kaori might not have been getting it in full, Eddie decided to elaborate. "You know how rock concerts set up stages, right? They don't just grow out of thin air."

"So you build stages for a living?"

"I do other stuff too. Well… I was." He gestured vaguely at the wheelchair he was settled in. "But yeah, I set up the tech, fix instruments, make sure the lights are right, keep groupies off the rockers—"

"What's a groupie?"

"...I'll tell you when you're older. Uh, but yeah. I do stuff on the stage except for the actual music. I just play guitar on the side." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean, I like to think I'm half-decent at it."

"You made something amazing out of a ukulele. I think you qualify." Aw shucks. Here she was buttering him up like a Sunday toast. "I don't know much about rock or metal, to be honest, but I can tell when someone's putting their heart and soul into music."

"Even on a ukulele?"

"_Especially_ on a ukulele."

* * *

Kaori was alright, Eddie thought.

He wasn't really used to interacting with teens in any meaningful way. Most of the time these "interactions" were, as he said, just hauling some overexcited lady back to the audience before she ran on stage or something much worse. The blonde here was a bundle of energy. Maybe a little obnoxious, but honestly, Eddie was just happy to talk to someone.

"Yo." Unfortunately, she was leaving soon. He didn't wish to see her again – a kid that young had no business having frequent visits to the hospital. "Guess you're gonna be out before long?"

"Ah, Mister Eddie, hey there." Something seemed to have gotten her in a particularly good mood. "Yeah. Sorry to leave you here."

"Nothing for it. You've got better things to do than to hang out with some washed-out roadie."

"Oh, come on. You make me sound like I'm mean." Eddie rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"I dunno. Whoever that "Friend A" is, sounds like they've got a hard time keeping up with you." Kaori flushed in embarrassment for a moment before waving him off with a nervous giggle. "Heard you mutter to yourself about them the other day."

"I've half a mind to bury myself alive from embarrassment."

"What's the story there?"

"...well, I suppose it's fair to tell you. Keep it a secret?" That would be easy; besides Kaori, hardly anyone talked to him in the hospital for longer than a few sentences. "He's a pianist. A real talented one, but… he's been having trouble with his music." Eddie raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Couldn't hear the notes."

"...oh. Oh shit, that's rough." Beat. "Sorry about that."

"I mean, you're not wrong." Kaori sighed, rubbing her head sheepishly. Her eyes wandered around the room briefly before settling on the roadie again. "So I've been trying to get him to get better."

"How's that going along?"

"...I think I'm doing okay." Her features softened and her face settled in a small, happy smile. "He's amazing. I wish you could come over to one of his concerts. Bet he'd blow your socks off."

"I'll take your word for it. Glad you're successful there."

"Verily~ You could even say it's my life's mission." Eddie chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sounds to me like there's more to it than just music."

"Oh no, don't get confused there. Friend A's just a friend."

"Sure he is."

"...well, I've half a mind to slap you upside the head now."

"Sure you have."

* * *

For a time, things have returned to dull and uninteresting.

Eddie was slowly getting better. According to the doctors, it was an unusually fast rate of convalescence. Some of it was attributed to his robust health, and he felt no need to give it much thought. Hey, the sooner he could stand up, the better. In the meantime, there was nothing else but to play his ukulele. He'd gotten used to the quaint little thing, and so did his peers in healing.

Out of curiosity, he picked up a few classical tablatures. Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor – the most metal of classical songs, obviously – Saint-Saens's Danse Macabre, Elgar's Pomp and Circumstance… truly, he picked those at random, curious to know how these various compositions, bombastic and pompous, majestic and splendiferous, just how they would sound on this little kid guitar he was holding in his way too large hands.

...once he could finally seize Clementine again, he _had_ to know just how these sounded with a proper oomph to their name. In the meantime, he mastered the art of the ukulele, finding a strange sense of solace in the little instrument. Sometimes his thoughts would drift toward Kaori. _Wonder how she's doing_, he would think, and then shrug. She stopped by a few times to say hi, but never stayed for long. Apparently she just needed a couple of checkups to ensure nothing got scrambled in her head trauma accident. Nothing to worry about.

So once he saw her in a hospital bed, dressed up in PJ's, Eddie couldn't help but think that just _maybe_ he needed a mental kick in the gonads for jinxing it. "Yo!" She greeted him without a care, waving. Still the same cheerful energy, and yet… she was paler, and her hair too lost some of its golden sheen. This wasn't the kind of thing that happened just because you busted your head on a railing. "Sorry I couldn't say hi. Circumstances, you see."

"...sure can. Uh, hey." He rolled over to her bed, eyes scanning its immediate surroundings. She caught him looking and giggled.

"Easy, easy. I'm not on my deathbed here."

"You do look kinda worse than the last time I saw you." Kaori rolled her eyes with an annoyed huff.

"Some way to treat a lady." Once her mock-indignation vanished, her features softened again into a more melancholic look. After seeing her be all smiles almost all the time, Eddie found the change unnerving. "Truth is, I blacked out during a checkup, so they've admitted me here for a few days. It's annoying, but nothing you can do." Kaori's face turned towards the window and the weather outside. Today, after a cloudless sky for the last few days, was raining as if God poured out the bathwater.

"...so why did you black out to begin with?"

"I dunno. The woes of being a growing teenaged girl." She giggled, but it came off as forced and dry. "I guess the school's been pretty tough. Between the exams, the competitions, and all the wrangling of Friend A, I might just have been too spent."

"How is he?"

"Hm? Oh, he's alright. Just…" She turned back to look at him, a wistful smile on her face. "I feel like I'm distracting him."

"...distracting him?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. Kaori didn't reply immediately, instead picking up a lone orange that stood on her nightstand and idly turning it in her hands.

"You know… I'm a bit overbearing, I guess. He's been thinking less of his competitions and more about me."

"...that sounds like a good thing?" She huffed, about to mount a snippy response before the orange somehow slipped from her hands and rolled over to Eddie. He picked it up with a mildly perplexed look, only to see something uneasy: Kaori staring blankly at her quivering fingers, as if she couldn't believe she dropped the fruit in the first place. "...Kaori?"

"Huh? O-oh. Sorry about that. Guess I've been distracted myself..." She laughed as she shook her head, but again it came off as forced. Eddie passed her the orange. "Where were we?"

"You were finding the fact that your friend worries about you a bad thing." To his relief, this time some of her life returned into her, if only to portray her annoyance.

"I'm fine, though! I swear I am. This is just… I dunno, a flu or something. I'll be back on my feet lickety split! Just you wait. Just both of you wait!" Kaori pouted, shaking her fist at the ceiling. "Darn you, Friend A, and your unnecessary worrywartism!"

"Alright, alright. Enough worrying. I've been checking out classical music tabs." Eddie said, hoping to perhaps change the subject to distract her from grim thoughts. She took the bait without a second thought; then again, maybe she was meaning to change it as well.

"Oh man. Lemme guess; Toccata and Fugue in D Minor."

"...I mean, that's the most metal piece I know of from before metal was a thing."

"You know, Eddie? No arguments there."

* * *

His performance might have been a little sloppy, but she seemed to have liked it.

He came by a few more times to play whatever new piece of classical music was on his mind. Kaori was well-educated, able to easily tell them apart even on an instrument these compositions were not designed for. Granted, it might just have been Eddie's own inexperience with the music of (very) old; she teased him a few times about picking "basic" pieces.

Of course, her stay after the "blackout" - which he was beginning to think was something much direr than she made it look – didn't last a single day, but a couple of them, and then some. Sometimes Eddie would catch glimpse of some kids leaving her room – likely her friends. The sporty girl, the jock, and the serious one with square glasses. He had only three guesses as to which one of these was the fabled Friend A, and the first two didn't count.

Some of her earlier color returned, at the very least, although she mentioned once again that she was slightly upset with Friend A for not putting his musical career over her well-being. She cared for him, obviously she did, but something told Eddie Friend A himself might have just been worried for a friend. Kids were weird, talking past each other all the time like that. Still, things were looking up.

...were.

It all came crashing down a fateful night. Eddie couldn't sleep, somehow unable to find rest despite his mood and his state improving with each passing day. There was a possibility he would even be able to leave the hospital around January or so. Excusing himself in his "road tank", as his wheelchair was affectionately nicknamed, he rolled through the darkened corridors, undisturbed by anyone. A night shift nurse waved hello, and he returned the gesture, but otherwise it was gloomy and nocturnal out there. Quiet. Serene, and yet with a tinge of creeping danger.

So when he turned a corner just to see Kaori falling forward and just barely avoiding bonking her head again by clutching the railing, he wasted no time being shocked, rolling over in a hurry. "Oi! What's wrong?!" She turned to look at him, more surprised than anything – and with a hint of primal fear somewhere deep in her eyes – before laughing it off with a forced giggle.

"You too can't sleep, huh?"

"Don't you distract me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, big guy. I just tripped." She reached for the railing with her other hand and tried standing up. Nothing. In spite of her visible exertion to put herself back up on her feet, her legs didn't budge. "Haha… I never heard of anyone's whole leg going asleep like that..." She pulled up again. Nothing. Eddie's features softened in both insight and understanding.

"...Kaori."

"Oh, don't "Kaori" me! I'm fine!" She snapped, the forced mask of pleasantries cracking ever so slightly. "I'll just need to..." Nothing. "give it more oomph..." Nothing. "and…" Nothing, her grip on the railing wavered. "...and… and I'll be right back up…!"

After a few more attempts, her fingers listlessly left the lacquered wood. It was painful to watch, honestly, but it seemed as if she came to terms with her current indisposition. Not that it made it any better. "...come on. I'll ride you to the doctor." Slowly and carefully, Eddie scooped her up from the floor. There was no reaction, not even a peep, and as they slowly rode to the office, Kaori seemed smaller, frailer, and weaker than she had ever been.

For a moment, all of that energy was just… gone.

* * *

"I'm dying."

The colors were missing once again. The sound of droplets falling in Kaori's IV-bag spooked Eddie fierce. This was the room of someone who was going to stay here for a long time. The other thing that spooked him was, how despite her still trying to put on a brave face, her voice was on the verge of cracking near-constantly. Small wonder – those two little words were a verdict.

"...it's… a degenerative disease. My muscles will fail me, little by little… then the seizures will start, and one of them will eventually be too much."

"…I see." He doubted she wanted pity. It would probably just anger her, he reasoned. He doubted there was a cure, either. "How much time do you have left?"

"Not more than a year." Her smile finally slipped and she slumped in her bed. "Blows, doesn't it? I've told you all about my violin concerts, but you'll never be able to hear them. Makes me look like a stinky liar."

"Don't sweat it. Melodica's a nice consolation prize." She smiled faintly. For a few minutes neither of them said anything. The dripping of the IV-bag was driving him insane. This wasn't right. No kid this age should have to come to terms with their mortality. She should be frolicking in the flower fields, playing the violin, stuffing herself with canelés that she liked so much…

Not sit here in this featureless room, ready to give up on life itself. "What about Friend A?"

"Well… I hope he continues pursuing the music." Kaori sighed and rolled slightly on the bed. "The more he sees me, the more distracted he'll be. I'd rather die than let him give up on it again."

"You're already dying." Eddie quipped before he could bite his tongue. She forced a tired grin in response.

"I know. That's the joke." The grin slowly petered out. "...I'll try getting some shuteye. Thanks for dropping by, Eddie." The ex-roadie nodded as he left Kaori's room, uncertain of his own words. "Again", she said. Whoever Friend A was, he forwent the music at some point in the past, and only her intervention helped him return to the stage.

Maybe he could find some info around the hospital…

* * *

"I hope the ukulele is serving you well?" Doctor Tatsukawa was all in all alright, Eddie thought.

First of all, he rocked a killer lumberjack beard, neatly trimmed and groomed. Otherwise he was one of the very few people willing to approach him on his own, with nothing to prompt him – like the plucky tunes of the ukulele. It was his job, sure, but compared to the other doctors, he just seemed more natural and more sociable. With Kaori dispirited and dismayed, he was just about the only person he could talk to.

And Eddie was planning to milk that opportunity. "Oh yeah, killer gift. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It might not be an electric, but it should do the job just fine." Tatsukawa scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You've been visiting Miyazono a lot recently, huh."

"Who? Oh, Kaori. Yeah. Trying to do what I can to cheer her up." The roadie sighed, his face turning long. "Not sure if it does anything, but..." Judging by the long look on Tatsukawa's face, perhaps not a lot could be done. For a moment neither of them said anything. Some kid with a broken arm waved hello to Eddie, he waved back. "Hey, doc. Is that thing she's got curable?"

"You know I'm not allowed to divulge such information to people who aren't immediate family." A sigh. "But no, not with modern medicine. The best we could do is to give her a few years more at best, and even that's a long shot."

"Christ. That just ain't right. She's, what, fourteen? She should be… doing just about anything else but sit and mope in a hospital bed." Another moment of silence. "...hey, by the way. Do you know anything about the kids that visit her from time to time? The nerdy one, in particular."

"I figured you would ask about him."

"He does seem important to Kaori. I heard he's a pianist or something?"

"Arima Kousei. The Human Metronome." Tatsukawa mulled over the intimidating nickname for a moment. Eddie raised an eyebrow. "You know how drilled some of these kids can be. Practice, practice, practice some more. Arima was the definition of practice."

"I don't follow."

"That nickname came from a fact that he would always play a perfect score at a concert. No deviations, no touch-ups, nothing but notes on the sheet. Sounds innocuous enough, but that kind of skill doesn't come without scars." The doctor reclined in his seat, scratching the back of his head. "There was a scene after one of those concerts. His mother struck him with an umbrella so hard blood came out."

"...what the fuck… why?"

"Probably something about the score being off. She was his instructor first and mother second." Tatsukawa shrugged. "The witnesses said he told her in no uncertain terms to drop dead… which she did shortly after. We had her here two years ago. There was nothing that could be done; the sickness was already advanced and I guess that one refusal was enough to just have her keel over in full."

"...that's fucked up." The words came first, the realization of the situation a few seconds later. Eddie's eyes widened. A sickly female musician that wants Arima to learn the music, only to turn that focus up to eleven while disregarding him as a person. He remembered Kaori's words well enough.

_You could even say it's my life's mission._

_He's been thinking less of his competitions and more about me._

_I'd rather die than let him give up on it again._

Oh, the irony. If there was one way for him to forgo music entirely it would be to suffer a repeat of his mother's death. Kids were weird and impressionable – maybe he thought it's his fault because he told her to die? "As for the operation, we're waiting for both her and her parents' input." Tatsukawa concluded, slowly picking himself up. "If all goes well, she might reach 20."

"...right. Thanks for the info, doc."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Of course, the problem was figuring out what to do.

Eddie, though his roadying days were all but over, had an uncanny ability to adapt. His injury might have locked him from certain paths in life, but it didn't cross him out entirely. Kaori had only her violin that she couldn't play and very little time to actually learn anything else.

He didn't want to just tell her "don't worry", but what else was there? Either that or try to speak to her somehow, talk some energy back into her. He even managed to procure a canelé for her. There was nothing to do but to try. She wasn't going anywhere, still sitting in her hospital bed still as a statue, looking out the window. Eddie knocked at the doorframe.

"Come in." She replied without even looking. Her voice was weak and somewhat choked up, as if she had a sore throat or some such. He hesitated, pondering if this was a good time – but fuck it. There wasn't going to be a better time.

"It's me. How are you holding up?" He asked, rolling into the room, watching her almost imperceptibly shrug her shoulders in response. Right. Guess she wasn't in a mood to talk. "I, uh… got you a canelé."

"...neat. Leave it here."

"I was hoping to give it to you. Like, personally."

"What's the big deal? Just leave it."

"...Kaori..."

"...please just leave it. I'm not… I don't wanna talk to anyone right now." He had a choice. He could push his luck and push her or he could quietly retreat and accomplish nothing. Not unlike that high-risk operation that she could undertake for a few more years…

"...look, I… can't say I know how this feels, even now that I've lost my legs." He sighed, putting the pastry on the nightstand, but forgoing leaving. Might as well go as far as he could. "But I do remember when we first met. You were honestly so energetic, it was a little unbearable."

"I'm not really in a condition to feel energetic."

"Bullshit you ain't." Kaori flinched a little, but didn't turn around. "You were dying back then too. Didn't stop you from doing your best to live your life and to inspire others."

"Well, things have changed now."

"Have they? What about Friend A?" Kaori flinched again. Once she spoke, her voice was coarse and choked-up, as if she was holding back tears he could not see.

"Friend A is wasting his time with me. He's getting distracted, he's not—"

"You said it's your life's mission to get him into back into music. Literally, turns out." Eddie mulled over his next words for a moment, watching how Kaori's knuckles whitened ever so slightly. "What happened to that? You're just going to give up on him?"

"What's it to you?!" She finally turned around and this time it was Eddie's turn to flinch. Her face was marred with tears, both current and earlier. She shook in indignant rage, but some part of it must have been grief and despair both. "I shouldn't have met him! I shouldn't have helped him! We should pass by each other and never talk!" He didn't get it, but the least he could do was to hear her out. After this burst of emotions, Kaori hesitated for a moment, as if afraid of her own voice, and then slumped in the bed.

"…and you're not a part of any of this." She concluded, but without much energy left. "You're a friend, but… this is something me and Kousei have to talk out between ourselves." A sigh. "He must know that I'm the worst thing that's happened to him."

"Alright, just… let me recap. You pulled him out of his slump to go back to the piano. You cheered on him, motivated him, encouraged him, you guys played together… and now that you can't join him because of the sickness, you're suddenly thinking it's the worst thing that happened to you?" He wasn't angry or frustrated, or at least he didn't think he was. Her frustration was more than understandable, but…

"I'll just tell you one thing: once you guys talk, don't expect him to give up on you." Shaking his head, Eddie turned the wheelchair. Kaori remained still, face once again turned to the window. "You didn't, so if he's any friend at all, he won't either." Nothing, silence. "...I know I'm an outsider here, but… I like to think we're friends too, unlikely as we are."

"..."

"..." Perhaps it was finally time to give her some space. "...I'll drop by later. Take care, Kaori." She remained silent even as he wheeled out of her room.

* * *

The next time he saw Kaori, things were radically different now.

"Yo, Friend B!" Eddie looked up from his ukulele. There was a familiar blonde, looking pleased as punch as she rode in a wheelchair not unlike his own, led by a nurse.

"That's an 180 if I ever saw one. You alright?"

"As well as I'll be, given the circumstances." Despite the words, it seemed she was in good spirits overall. "Going over to rehabilitation."

"Rehab?"

"Yup! Gonna try my best to put some oomph into these wet noodles." She waved with her hand with a giggle until the nurse's impatient grunt made her look up and smile apologetically. "Oh right, we should be going. Drop by to my room later, I'll tell you how it went!"

"Oh yeah… sure..." And she was gone already, long before he could realize the nickname she bestowed upon him.

"You seem surprised." Tatsukawa's voice reached him, an amused tinge in the tone. The roadie turned to regard the bearded doctor. "To be fair, this was my first reaction too."

"I'm… I mean, that's hella good she's back to some kind of happiness, just… took me off guard."

"It seems like her last talk with Arima had her reconsider some of her stances." Ah… Eddie recalled his last conversation with Kaori, back when she was on the verge of giving up. He did warn her that it was unlikely Friend A would just give up on her after all this… and lo and behold, he was right for once. "She's determined to make something out of this precious little time she's got left."

"Good. Happy to hear that."

"What about you? You've been healing extraordinarily well. The first verdict was that you'd be stuck to the wheelchair together, but..." Tatsukawa grinned when Eddie turned to look at him in disbelief. "Maybe not all is lost."

"Wait, seriously? I could be back on my feet?"

"A foot, sadly. Right leg's beyond repair, but the left one has sustained less damage. It's not impossible to bring it back to some usability. It might not seem like much, but it can make all the difference in the world if someone doesn't have a wheelchair ramp handy."

"No kidding… yeah, sure. Of course I'd be down."

"Then it's settled. I just need to consult with other doctors… and we can get you started."

* * *

As it turned out, they shared the rehabilitation hours.

It was a bit of a surreal experience to Eddie, if he was being completely honest. He knew for a fact that Kaori's condition was worsening by the day despite her efforts, and yet she was as sunny as back when they've first met and he had yet to learn of this grievous knowledge. Still, he cherished the fact that the girl had found some determination in her after all. The least she could do was to make something out of her limited time, and she was doing all of that and then some.

Every few days they would be put through a grueling trial of endurance. Eddie also knew that his just couldn't compare to Kaori's, but watching her overcome what seemed like an impossible hurdle was that much more impressive, and that much more motivating. He wanted to get his leg to work just like she wanted to prepare for the operation. They would chat and laugh, and have a good time despite – or perhaps because of – the effort they had to put into it. All was well…

...until she failed to show up at the rehabilitation. Eddie had a bad feeling about it, and it only worsened once he saw a score of nurses rush into Kaori's room. He caught a glimpse of Friend A and the other guy staring through the open door in muted shock before the doctor closed it before them, clearly not needing any spectators. Whatever was happening to Kaori right now, Eddie could sort of imagine – and it hurt him as if it happened to him. The seizures. The seizures that she said were the last stage of her tumultuous road. There was nothing but the sweet release of death afterwards.

Some days passed, and though he was still rehabilitating, it was obvious to the doctors overseeing the process that the roadie was not putting nearly as much effort into the endeavor as he used to. This rut continued for a couple of days before Eddie had a talk with himself in the mirror. No giving up. There was too much on the line to just call quits prematurely.

Soon the winter came, and with it the gentle touch of snow. The world outside became white and gray, but Eddie did not let the melancholy of the weather. No, he couldn't. Once he could see Kaori, he could tell she was in good spirits as well – even if her previous color was all but gone and she looked like death itself. "Hey there, Friend B." She greeted him with a weak voice and a small smile. "Sorry we couldn't talk earlier."

"Circumstances, I know." He replied with a smile of his own, wheeling into her room. He had no occasion to put away the ukulele, and so the small guitar rested in his lap, completely at odds with the man who played it. "You feeling okay?"

"As well as I'll be." Eddie frowned. It seemed Kaori was crying not too long ago, judging by the reddened eyes and the slight rasp in her throat. "...oh no, don't look at me like that. I swear I'm not giving up again. I just..." Her smile faltered as she turned to look outside, watching the snow fall. "...I had an earlier talk with Kousei today. Got emotional at the end."

"What happened?"

"Well, I… guess I really don't want to go." And yet there was finality in her soft voice, grim acceptance of what was to come. Eddie flinched despite himself. "There are so many things I'd like to do still, and all of it hinges on the operation tomorrow."

"You said yes?"

"Uh-huh. After the last attack, well… the doctors made me realize I have even less time left than anyone expected. And I promised Kousei I'll play with him yet, so..." For a moment there was no sound but the wheels of Eddie's wheelchair, rolling over to the window. "Can't back out now."

"What are the odds of success?"

"Twenty percent, maybe less."

"Ouch." That got her to chuckle. For a time neither of them said anything, just staring out of the window. Eddie noticed the melodica tucked down on Kaori's nightstand. Now that he thought about it, wasn't he always sticking to the other side of the bed? "...so, tomorrow?"

"Yup, at six in the afternoon." Another moment of silence. "...hey, Eddie, I… I wanted to apologize."

"Huh? What for?"

"Well, there were a few times when I wasn't exactly being fair with you. Disease or no disease, that's just not what friends do to each other."

"Water under the bridge." He shook his head. "I'm just happy to see you in better shape. Well, spirits. You know what I mean."

"Sure do." Beat. "Hey, can a dying woman have a last request?" Eddie rolled his eyes slightly, but nodded, silently telling her to continue. "Would you play something for me?"

"Oh, like on the ukulele?" Kaori nodded. "Well, I guess it's fine. If that works for you. Got any specific requests?"

"Surprise me." Hmm… there was a couple of things that came to mind. For some reason, the melancholic ones were winning out over something more energetic and hopeful. That one particular melody…

"Do you know _Close My Eyes Forever_?"

"...mm… who sings it? The name seems vaguely familiar."

"Ozzy and Lita. I mean, Ozzy Osbourne and Lita Ford." Kaori perked up.

"Oh! I know this one. I remember my dad listening to it when I was younger." Huh. It turned out that Mr. Miyazono had a supreme taste in music. "Can't play along… but maybe I can sing along."

"I'd be honored to have you on board."

* * *

Despite its weakness, Kaori's voice still carried far enough, the heavy Japanese accent adding a strange, mystifying quality to her singing.

Turned out, she still knew the lyrics by heart. As the majesty of the tune and the whimsy of the ukulele mixed together into a harmonious combination, the roles were divided by gender, as was in the original song.

_Baby  
I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand  
Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy? _

Eddie took over, his deep bass at great contrast with Kaori's dreamy treble.

**Heaven  
Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you  
What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?**

Though the first chorus was sung only by Ozzy in the original, they shared the experience in bliss and contentment, the voices mixing together for a thundering yet sublime tone; perhaps such was the beauty of it all.

_**If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same? **_

Again did Eddie take over, watching Kaori reach for the melodica. Seems she was determined in adding her own quality to the song. Not that he minded.

**Sometimes  
It's hard to hold on  
So hard to hold on to my dreams  
It isn't always what it seems  
When you're face to face with me **

And now it was the girl's turn once more, melodica at the ready to enhance the coming verses.

_You're like a dagger  
And stick me in the heart  
And taste the blood from my blade  
And when we sleep, would you shelter me  
In your warm and darkened grave? _

Hence she gave him the chorus, in another deviation from the original form. Two whimsical instruments, right now at the peak of majesty, entangled the voices and made the song work even better than it did before.

**If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same? **

And now it was the time for their voices to take turns in rapid succession, Kaori going first and Eddie following suit:

_Will you ever take me? _

**No, I just can't take the pain**

_But would you ever trust me? _

**No, I'll never feel the same**

The solo followed. If one were a skeptic, they would probably not think it would be possible to squeeze so much power and majesty from two innocuous instruments like theirs, let alone when one was held by someone whose fingers were on the verge of giving out. And yet, these two musicians, having met in a hospital as patients, just made it work.

It was the beauty of music itself that conquered even the most dire of circumstances. Kaori's part came in, and she could feel her eyes growing watery from emotion – but she was going to see this ride to the end, just like she was going to play with Arima Kousei one more time, or die trying.

_I know I've been so hard on you  
I know I've told you lies  
If I could have just one more wish  
I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes! _

The last chorus came with a sudden burst of power, even as the weather outside became harsher and windier, the snow clouds howling past the window.

_**If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same?  
**Close your eyes**  
**_**Close your eyes****_  
You gotta close your eyes for me _**

The voices and the instruments became silent, the two of them recovering from the absolute rush of a fine tune, just staring at each other for a time before Kaori slouched down on the bed, giggling to herself. "Wow. That was… I dunno, but it felt great."

"You alright there?"

"Just a little tired. Can you put the melodica back down?" Eddie nodded, taking the instrument from her weak grasp and stashing it back on the nightstand. "Thanks for indulging me."

"Don't worry about it-" Oh. She was more than a little tired, conking out completely in a manner of seconds. "...I'll see you tomorrow, kid."

* * *

Before she went to the operation, before he saw her for the last time… he had to leave a parting gift.

"Hey. Interrupting?" He greeted the familiar blonde. Kaori was in the waiting room, with only an hour left. It was dark and gloomy just outside the window, with most city lights obscured by the howling snowstorm.

"Hey there, Friend B." She turned to face him. The magazine in her hand seemed to have cultural events as its main focus – and the cover had Friend A as well as two others right there, with the words "Rebirth of a Genius?" plastered under. This must have been for the competition Arima was partaking in today. "Came here to say goodbyes?"

"Among other things." Kaori pouted.

"Wow, not even gonna pretend I'll be back from the table to menace you, huh?" For the moment neither of them said anything before she laughed softly. "Don't worry. At deathbed you get into gallows humor more than it's healthy."

"I'll take your word for it. I, uh..." Eddie's expression turned briefly sheepish. That got the blonde to tilt her head quizzically. "Look, just… if this is the last time we'll be seeing each other..." He fiddled with his pocket for a bit before producing a curious item. "then I figured I could leave some parting gift or some such."

Kaori stood up to regard the curious thing. It was a fancy metalwork depicting some kind of a many-tusked monster, with one spike on top of its boar-like head. "...this was my dad's. He passed it over to me, and now I figured I could do the same to you."

"...wait, if this is a family heirloom, then I can't possibly—"

"It's fine." Eddie chuckled. "The two of us are coming to an end of our road, you know. I can't really be a roadie anymore, even if I get that leg fixed." He tapped his left thigh for emphasis. "But you still have the chance to strike chords in people's hearts." Kaori tilted her head, then smiled, her expression tinged in melancholy.

"Funny you mention that… did I ever tell you how me and Kousei met?"

"Aren't you guys classmates?"

"...no, earlier than that. See… when I was a little wee Kaori, I went to a classical concert. Guess who was at the stage back then." There was no need for guessing. "He sure struck a chord in my heart, got me into classical music to begin with. I started with a piano first, but then I had to visit the hospital, and again, and some more."

Eddie didn't interrupt her. "I overheard my parents talking at night, forcing back tears… and I knew that I didn't have much time left, so I started living to the fullest. I used to wear glasses, for one." Kaori smiled. "But then I switched to contacts. I used to keep track of what I ate – but why care for it now when there was so little time? Finally, once I've learned that the boy who set me off back then was in the same class, I switched from piano to violin… to try and get him back into music he seemed to have once loved."

"And then you fell in love too." The blonde giggled, taking the metalwork and walking back to the window, watching the weather outside.

"I went about it in the worst possible way, too. I lied to Kousei in April, said I like his friend instead." Bit of silence. "I think both of them are aware of how it really is though. I'm not a very good liar."

"Why lie though?"

"...I guess I was afraid. I wanted to be his muse, not his nagging girlfriend. Or maybe I was lying to myself as well." Sighing, Kaori turned back to Eddie, then sat back down, turning the metalwork in her hands. "I gave my parents a letter they'll give him in case I don't make it. It's not very fair, but… at this point it's the only way I can explain myself to him."

"...well, Kaori, I might not have known you as well as he did, but… I know you're a great girl." Eddie wasn't much for pep talk, but when there was so little time left, he could try and make something of it at least. "You ain't perfect, but that's obvious. Nobody is. You did the most out of your life, even if it wasn't always going as you wanted it to. But… whatever happens now, just know that I'm happy to be called your friend."

"...don't get emotional on me, you big lug." Still Kaori offered a soft smile before standing back up and offering a hug. Awkwardly, the roadie returned a gesture after a moment, aware that his hand was so much bigger on her back than hers on his. She still held the metalwork. "Same though. I wish you all the best, you big shaved bear."

They stayed like this for a few moments before Kaori let out a yelp and dropped the tusked monster, pulling back. "...oh. Ouch." It seemed one of the tusks pierced her skin and drew some blood from her palm.

"You alright? Do you need a bandage or—"

"No, it's fine. I guess I squeezed it a bit too hard..." She bent down to pick up the emblem, regarding the left tusk of the metal beast now stained with her blood before she looked at her pierced palm. Fortunately it seemed like hardly a wound; already there was no bleeding. Something about the metalwork unnerved her, but she decided to attribute it to her growing anxiety at the things to come.

After all, these might have been her last minutes of consciousness. "...oh. That reminds me; you never told me what a groupie is." Eddie made a face, watching Kaori grin from ear to ear.

"...alright, you get a pass. Listen closely..."

* * *

It's been two years since Kaori's passing.

Kousei made sure to visit regularly. At first he came by every month or so, but as the time passed and he grew more accommodated to the world without her – managing to carry on in spite of this painful blow – so did his visits become rarer. Not that he would at some point stop; he couldn't possibly forget her even if he wanted to.

He left letters at her grave with each visit, detailing how life went for him in these trying times. Nothing too groundbreaking; just a casual one-way conversation. He knew she was listening. He never found them again, likely taken by her parents or swept by wind, but he knew she read them.

Sometimes he would find a cold canelé standing right before her grave, wondering which one of Kaori's friends could have possibly left it. She wasn't subtle about her love for these in the slightest – and two years since the world lost her, Kousei finally got to meet the benefactor in question. The man in question was positively huge, with long black hair and broad-shouldered frame, dressed like a rockman and definitely not a native.

The one thing that did not belong in this image was a pair of crutches the man used for moving around. His right leg was lifeless, just dangling about. As Kousei approached, he could hear the man speaking perfect Japanese as he produced one such canelé and placed it in the usual spot.

"Here you go, kid. Make sure to savor it." The man looked up at the sky, in deep thought. "Things've been alright. Still working at the guitar shop. Ain't the worst place under the sun for a retired roadie. Hope you've found something interesting to do up there. Must be boring just flying on a cloud and smiling to the sun for all eternity." He looked to the side, finding Kousei and nodding hello. "Looks like you've got a more important visitor for now though. I'll drop by later, Kaori." Smiling at the gravestone, he turned back and hobbled to the exit.

* * *

As it turned out, the man waited just outside the exit.

"Hey. You're Arima, right?" He greeted him. Kousei's first instinct was to turn tail and flee – but if the man was Kaori's friend, unlikely as he was, then he couldn't be all that scary to begin with.

"Hello, Mister..."

"Riggs. Eddie Riggs." A Western name – probably a Western order as well. Riggs-san, then. "Just wanted to chat a bit."

"I'm… in no rush, no."

"Great. Talk while we walk." Gesturing towards the walkway, Riggs hobbled forward. Despite his stilted step, he still made huge strides, not easy to keep up with. For a moment neither of them said anything, taking in the slow movement on the street. It was a peaceful neighborhood in the suburbs. "Just wanted to say that you're a lucky guy, Friend A."

"...ah… well, no one's called me that in two years." Kousei chuckled, flinching at the familiar nickname. "How did you and Kaori meet?"

"We were in the same hospital. Bit of a chance meeting, but… she spoke highly of you."

"Mm. Did she now?"

"Uh-huh. You read her letter, so you know all there is to it." Another moment of silence. Eddie cleared his throat awkwardly. "I've never met someone quite like her before or after, honestly."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone so dedicated to living, even in spite of her limited time. You left an impression on her back in a day." Kousei smiled slightly. "And now I keep hearing of you all the time, so I guess she left an impression on you as well."

"I do what I can. She gave her life to me – it would be disrespectful if I gave up now. And… I suppose the music is my path in life, even if there were hardships that made me forget it for a time. I wouldn't be here now if not for her."

"Whatever Kaori's doing now, I think she'd approve."

"She did say she'd haunt me if I gave up..." Kousei chuckled as they reached the crossroads. Eddie turned towards the left path uphill.

"Then you just keep doing what you're doing now." The roadie offered the pianist a handshake. "And I guess I'll see you around."

"Take care, Riggs-san." As he hobbled towards whatever destination he had in mind, Eddie raised his arm in a carefree wave. Kousei watched him go until he took a turn into another alley, then looked up at the sky. One could only guess what the dead people did in the afterlife, if anything at all. Maybe Kaori bent the rules somehow. It would be so her to try and watch from above even if she wasn't allowed to.

Maybe, just maybe, she was playing her favorite violin.


End file.
